


Minheresa drama prequel (beginnings)

by Elporteon_12



Category: maze runner
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Minheresa, Minho/Teresa - Freeform, Serious, Teresa/Thomas - Freeform, cheating on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elporteon_12/pseuds/Elporteon_12
Summary: This prequel shows the beginnings of the story (duh, it's a prequel) of what happened before the first episode (duh again). This is the definite last episode of minheresa, unless I change my mind. Again, sorry if the summary is crap. This is in the same style as the two other episodes, and if you haven't read the two first episodes, be sure to check them out before this one. Hope you enjoy!





	Minheresa drama prequel (beginnings)

Minho had always thought and believed that he was meant to be independent, that he just didn't belong in a relationship. Thomas had Teresa, and he was happy for him, he never felt envious. Until now, that is.   
That day wasn't like other days. Minho woke up perfectly normally, but he had no idea what the day had in store for him. This was the starting point of a very complicated story.  
Minho never particularly paid any attention to Teresa, nor anyone for that matter, he was not in search of any relationship, until that day. He started noticing the beauty of Teresa, and seeing how perfect her relationship with Thomas was, he realized something. That was it. That was the thing that he was seeking for; a relationship, with the person right in plain sight. Teresa. He knew that this would create problems, since Teresa was already with Thomas, but the beauty of Teresa was dazzling, and he wanted to be with her despite Thomas being in the way. Then Teresa looked his way, he managed a faint smile, and she smiled back, blushing faintly, and burying her face into her shirt. Minho was taken aback by this reaction, and he blushed, even more than Teresa. Then, unexpectedly, Thomas decided to go get some food from the Slicers' home, and he left Teresa alone in the field. Minho could not believe his luck. The person he loved, alone, right there in front of him! He decided to take his chance.  
He slowly, hesitantly marched towards Teresa, but the swishing of his feet against the flowing blades of grass warned Teresa of his coming. She turned to face him as he arrived in front of her. He decided to start out the conversation, even if he was so nervous that adrenaline rushed through his body at all times.   
"Hey..." Everything he said sounded hesitant.  
"Oh, hey!.."  
"So..."  
"So?.."  
"How...are you doing?.."  
"Fine, thanks!.."  
Minho knew and was anxious about the fact that this conversation was going nowhere, and it was slowly becoming awkward, since there was no definite subject being discussed. It seems like Teresa understood the awkward and painful situation being endured by Minho, and she decides to fix it. Minho is slowly edging back, going away, the awkwardness surrounding him completely. He turns around completely, and starts leaving, until what he dreamed would happen, happened. Teresa chuckled slightly, smiled wider than is normally possible.  
"Yes, Minho, if that's what you want to say, then yes, I do like you as well." said Teresa. She then turned around and went to the Slicers' to find Thomas. Meanwhile, Minho was frozen, dead in his tracks. His body was trembling with intense joy, and a huge smile just grew on his face. He ran after Teresa, and told her:  
"I made a hut in the woods. Meet me there at night."

They kissed relentlessly, shamelessly, in that hut that night. The lights were dim, they did not bother to turn them off. All that could be seen was their slightly dark-golden silhouettes rolling over each other, creaking the wooden floors of the hut. Small giggles could be heard while they kissed each other, almost turn after turn. His arms were laced around Teresa, but his hands were hesitant as to whether he should actually touch her waist, so his hands just caressed her waist, until he boldened up and he started to maintain a firm but gentle grip on her. Their state was in utter happiness, until something they feared would happen, happened. The door creaked open, and in came Thomas. He must have been drawn to the hut, because of their negligence to turn off the lights. All three of them froze. The brief moment of euphoria of Minho and Teresa ended abruptly by this interruption.

"Alright, time to fess up!" exclaimed Thomas angrily.  
He was forcing Minho, Teresa and himself to stand in a triangle in the hut. He was forcing them to confess upon what was happening when he came in the hut. Teresa stood, looking like a shell, with a concerned look on her face. She was biting her nails avidly, and her eyes seemed to find a baffling interest with the floor. Minho stood a few feet away, looking just as concerned, but all the while secretly staring at Teresa. She looked incredibly cute, as the crude Glader outfit marked out her curves more than anything.   
"I think I'm smart enough to see that you like Minho!" roared Thomas."Then you're going to have to choose! Is it going to be Minho,.." he glanced at Minho with what seemed almost like repulsion, "...or me!".  
Minho almost felt bad for Teresa, because the pressure of both his stare and Thomas's were homing down on her. She looked even more downward, which caused her hair to fall over face, causing her eyes to become hidden. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything, and her mouth gaped open hesitantly. A strange sort of worried pant came out, and a sound finally came out.  
"Fine. Fine. I choose... no one!"  
Both boys' jaws slacked open in awe and shock at what she just said. Minho felt a brief disappointment, but Thomas, on the other hand, pulsated with anger. He threw Minho a dirty look, and stormed off, slamming the flimsy door behind him. There was left a barely audible sound of angry walking outside. After almost ten minutes of Minho and Teresa standing still in that room, Teresa decided to slowly walk out, leaving Minho alone in the hut.

The next day, after a hard day of being a Runner, Minho slowly walks to his house. He opens the door, and is immediately taken by surprise. Teresa is waiting right behind the door! He is about to say something but Teresa quickly muffles his mouth with her hand. She quickly pulls him by the arm all the way to the hut in the woods. She swiftly opens the wooden door and pulls both herself and him in. She takes both of his hands, and a wide smile appears on her glowing face.  
"I choose you."  
She swiftly kisses him, and she starts heading back, but Minho grabs her by the shoulder.  
"Meet me here tomorrow night."  
"I will!.."

The next night, she hesitantly pushes open the door of the hut. She sees Minho and instantly smiles. She goes towards him and she is taken by surprise when Minho suddenly pulls her in for a kiss. She kisses him back, and they continue kissing while giggling slightly. He pulls her in tighter, as if someone is trying to take her away from him, and he enjoys the lingering effect of euphoria of each kiss.  
"What do you think Thomas would think of this?" asked Teresa anxiously, as her head lay down on Minho's chest.  
"It's okay, he'll never know..."


End file.
